Shorts, Drugs, and Seer Books
by Siriuslyfun19212
Summary: Ron gets everybody worked up over the crazy maneating shorts, Harry gets mad, and has a talk with the Weasley Twins. THis is extremely crazy. Rated PG for precaution.


**Disclaimer: ...This is extremely crazy. I don't own it if you recognise it, but otherwise, it's mine. **

**Author Note: If this seems incredibly stupid to you, don't worry, it was meant to be like that. Please don't flame me for this, but it was meant to be funny by the sheer stupidness of it. Enjoy.**

**Please Review After you read it!**

* * *

Ron began running crazily around the room, shrieking about shorts.

"THE SHORTS! NO! EVIL! THEY HATE ME! NOOO!"

Hermione suddenly jumped out of the crazy DOODELYDOO painting (the one that made the cool DODDELYDOO sound) and went after Ron. "No, Ron, they are not evil! Ron! Please!"

Harry now enters, looks at the two people whom are running crazily around the room, starts laughing, and then goes upstairs to do something crazily secretive.

"Those idiots..." he mumbles to himself.

Ron is still talking about shorts, by the way.

"Hermione! Save yourself! They will kill you! SAVE YOURSELF!"

Hermione then stopped and asked, "Ron, if they were going to kill me, then why didn't they kill you?"  
"THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL ME NOW!"

Hermione then got some sense knocked into her, and started running around the room crazily, too.

"SAVE YOURSELVES, PEOPLE OF HOGWARTS! THE SHORTS ARE COMING!"  
Then the bunnines and puppies came into the room and started dancing.

"Ooh... lookie!" the entire Common Room said to themselves, as they walked over to the bunnies and puppies, hoping to be able to pet the wonderful animals.

"Aren't they so adorable?" asked Parvati Patil as she went up to a bunny, it hopes of petting it.

"PARVATI! NO!" screamed Ron and Hermione in unision, but it was too late. The bunny suddenly turned into a pair of giant shorts and ate the girl.

"AHHH!" screamed the entire Common Room. Harry came back into the room at that moment, with a small square box in his hands, saw all the commotion, and then ran quickly out of the room.

"I. Am. Going. To. KILL THEM!" he yelled, as he ran down the step, to the owlry.

Once he arrived to the owlry, he whipped out his wand, and turned Hedwig into a gigantic birdie.

"Hedwig! Take me to WWW headquarters!" he yelled, and then he jumped onto Hedwig, and together, the flew out the window.

Hedwig weaved and whirled through the dangerous tree limbs, over the mountains, squawking birdishly.

Harry, bored, pulled out a book, entitled '2,049 ways to become a Seer and impress all of your dinner guests' and read it, the entire thing, within fifteen minutes, ever one of the 7,00 pages.

Hedwig rolled her eyes.

Finally, they arrived at WWW headquarters, and Harry tied Hedwig up at the lightpoll, gave her a cookie, and walked inside, to be met with men with overly large metal detectors, trying to sniff out any large and dangerous items he may have. This resulted in a bleeding nose, as Harry heroically punched them, hopped over the dancing pidgeons, and ran to the room in which he guessed Fred and George were in.

And he found them!

"Fred! George!" he yelled.

"Harry!" they both yelled in unison.

"How could you?"  
"What?"  
Harry slammed down the small box onto the table in front of him, and opened it, to find five packs of different drugs.

"You drugged up the entire Gryffindor House! Well, except me, of course, but now, they all think they are being attacked by shorts!"  
"Man-eating shorts?" inquired Fred.

"Yes! That's what I meant to say."  
George slipped a five to Fred, and Fred whispered to George, "I told you so."  
"Stuff it."

"Told you so what?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
Harry shrugged it all off.

"But what do you have to say for yourselves?"  
"How do you know that you weren't the one we drugged up?"  
Harry looked suspicious. "I never thought of that."  
  
"Of course you didn't. Here, take a poncho, and leave." And they handed Harry a large, out-of-fashion poncho. Harry glowed with happiness.

"Okay!" and he left.


End file.
